Solid Snake
Solid Snake (Real Name David) is a solider of a special unit of the army. He is a product of the Les Efantes Terrible project and son of the legend known as Big Boss along with his brothers Liquid and Soldius Snake.He is known as the man who makes the impossible possible. He has Big Boss's inferior and recessive genes when he was created in the Les Efnates Terrible project but despite this he still saves the world from others such as Liquid Snake who has the superior genes Sometimes before the Halbred shows up on Luigi, Meowth ann the others, He snuck on board to escape his brother Liquid Snake, But with Vilgax hiring Liquid Snake he`s going to need all the help he can get to stop his psycho brother, He is an also a fellow alley of Bender and The B Team and he works for them as well as Roy Campbell. He reunites with Bender and Skipper and joins up with them. Snake has a personal hatred towards Dragonball Villains viewing them as cliche, arrogant, annoyances that take up too much space he especially sees Frieza, King Cold and Cooler as this. Snake comes in handy for saving The Shadowness' degeneration as it was his genes that saved him since Snake himself was injected with what saved Shadowness. Snake then leads the investigation on shields guarding the third key, where he goes through a very hard time. He hurts his arm and he drives the machine as Stan fires at Krell's men with a plasma cannon something Snake envies. Snake defeats Liquid Snake and then is rescued by his father Big Boss. Snake stays on the B Team to help against Iron Queen and he meets the brother he never knew as well as some of his boss's allies that he never met before. Next up He learns about the Pure and Chaos Hearts from Dipper alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Stan, Big Boss and Meowth. He meets his perfect brother and then learns that like his father and Ocelot Solidus has well understanding reasons for working with Iron Queen. Snake then helps his pals stop Red Skull`s plans by boarding his ship. Snake then learns more about The Patriots and Lizbeth's hand at The Patriots it was here when Snake believed that Lizbeth had damn good reason to fear them as he confirmed her imperfection theories true. Snake begins suffering rapid aging as a result of his clone nature and it seems that he can't be fixed though House will beg to differ. Snake then helps his brother and father defeat the Patriots leaving the Syndicate down for the count Allies and enemies Allies: His Unit, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Django, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Carmelita Fox, The Chief, Sari Sundac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Dr. House, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Big Boss (his father), Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Cammy, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Hiccup, Astrid, Danny Phantom, Tak, Katara, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Roll Enemies: Liquid Snake, Vilgax and his allegiance, Revolver Ocetot, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, The Patriots Gallery Tankerincident.jpg MetalGearSolid_1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Clones Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:Sibling Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:Special Agents Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Superhumans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Artificial Human Category:Brunettes Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Manly Man Category:Byronic Hero Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Sabat Category:Characters favorite by Shock72 Category:Animated characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters who break the 4th wall